Islanders: A Hetalia StyleInspired Fanfiction
by BadCompanyWriter
Summary: What would you do if you were a island and your friends are a bunch of other islands from other media and pop culture? ranging from the squad of the Battlefield, the romantic Valkyries, and the InGen lab-rats, who knows what could be brewing on this ride of action, friendship, and pure craziness.


**Hello everyone! Welcome to Islanders! This is fanfiction was inspired by APH and is somewhat of a crossover fanfiction as most of the characters here are characters from other media. As per usual with all fanfictions, all copyrighted material belongs to each of their respected owners and let's get to the story.**

On a blistering hot day in a green forest, three women are walking down a dirt road while one of the ladies was carrying a picnic basket. The three women were sharing laughs, exchanging conversations and even confessed about their love for one another. In the distance, a jeep speeds it's way through the road kicking up loose dirt and gravel as the engine reved every second. The three ladies continued to walk as they talked to each other as the jeep kept driving closer and closer.

"Hey guys have you heard the news? One of the clan's is having a new addition to the family!" one of the ladies gossiped.

"You and your news Bhikkhuni! You know I'm just a newer island and not a developed one like you." the second woman pointed out.

"Mermaid, we all know that." the third woman spoke.

"Siren don't you have anything to say?" Bhikkhuni asked.

"We could talk about the time we hung out with one of the clan members, but I don't wanna touch that topic." Siren answered.

While the three women were busy talking, The driver of the jeep noticed the three and slowed down so that the driver wouldn't hit them. The driver pulled up to the women and the ladies quickly looked at the driver.

"Hey, you guys need a lift?" said the jeep driver.

Mermaid stood embarrassed as she didn't know what to say as her face turned red a little.

"I'm sorry, I never really talked to men before." Mermaid confessed.

The driver was in his early 20s, He was wearing a baseball cap that read DICE in the front, combat boots, camo pants with a handgun holster on the side of his hip, a army uniform with the insignia of sergeant on the left shoulder, and a red white and blue flag with a yellow circle in the middle of the blue triangle. He was also carrying an M16A3 with a M203 underbarrel grenade launcher, a black M1911 with wood furniture, and a M9 bayonet in his combat vest.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. Name's Wake." The driver spoke.

"Pleasure to meet you Wake. These are my girlfriends; Bhikkhuni and Mermaid." Siren replied.

"And you are?" Wake asked.

"My name's Siren, like the mythical creature."

"Hop aboard ladies, that cap isn't gonna keep us waiting."

Mermaid, Siren and Bhikkhuni hopped into the jeep and had to make do with the ammount of room available on the jeep. Mermaid sat next to Wake because she was too scared to sit in the back because there were no seatbelts. Wake stepped on the gas as soon as Bhikkhuni pointed into the general direction of the picnic grounds. After a few minutes of speeding down the dirt road, another car came into view and inside were two grunts. One of the grunts was driving and the other one was riding in the back of the sedan.

"Hey Kharg, Halvøy! You guys good?" Wake shouted as he drove right next to the sedan.

"Business as usual, Wake! The general called us in for a meeting at Alpha-Bravo, around noon." Kharg answered.

"Tell 'em 'I'll be there' Kharg, also where's the picnic grounds? I need to drop these ladies off." Wake spoke.

"about two klicks from 'ere!" Halvøy answered.

"Thank you, sir!" Mermaid complimented.

after a minute of driving, Mermaid Siren, and Bhikkhuni reached their stop at the picnic grounds, the women bid farewell to Wake has he drove away while the ladies looked around to find a decient location to have lunch at. Elsewhere at Alpha-Bravo, Halvøy and Kharg were waiting inside the general's office as they waited for Wake to arrive.

"Afternoon, General Ford." Wake entered and stood attention.

"At ease, Sargeant. I called in you three here for a reason, We need our best troops on this mission." General Ford spoke.

"What is it General?" Halvøy asked.

"A hostile takeover is happening on the island of Astigos, territory of the nation of Lukano. The Zagorias Federation is invading the island. What we know what they're doing on the island scares the shit outta us, but what we don't know what they're gonna do on that island after the invasion, scares us a whole lot more." General Ford explained.

"And you want us to something about some tiny island in the middle of the Mediterranean? I expect the neighbouring countries to do something about it." Kharg retorted.

"That's exactly why we called you three here, and the VSSE wouldn't allow a counter invasion even though the UN gave us direct authority to, so you're the only thing we've got right now. You and three others are part of a counter invasion team coming in from the south east side of Astigos, once you break through the coastal defences, hit 'em fast, and hit 'em hard, don't let them get back up. Destroy their supply lines, cut off their communication and level every base of opperation you can. Gather any information that may seem important or useful. Finally when they get their asses kicked off the island, make sure they stay off. Understood?" the general spoke.

"Yes sir!" The three islands answered.

"Dismissed. The operation begins tomorrow" General Ford ended the discusion.

The squad exited the building as they headed their cars, talking to each other as what could happen on the invasion day.

"Who did he ment by 'three others'?" Halvøy asked.

"B-company from the 222nd Army Battalion?" Wake guessed.

"Not those incompetent bozos, this squad is already disfuctional enough as it is, and I don't need to deal with four more bastard children to look after. I'm already feeding enough countries as is, I don't need more mouths to feed." Kharg answered.

"You're right Kharg, they're probably doing something else right now. Last i heard, they're still in Texas." Wake replied.

"So, any other ideas, fellas?" Halvøy queried.

"I got nothin' to be honest." Wake answered.

"Me neither." Kharg joined in with Wake.

Back at the picnic grounds Siren and Bhikkhuni continued having their lunch while Mermaid sat alone under a tree nibbling on a sandwich. A small reptile came scurrying up to Mermaid standing up on it's two hind legs. Mermaid turned to face the small reptile and gazed in intrest as she couldn't make out what the lizard look like, even though it was standing a few inches away. Mermaid realized that the reptile was hungry after she noticed the small scaly lizard staring at her sandwich.

"Are you hungry?" Mermaid asked the lizard as she wanted to make sure.

The reptile took a step back and chirped which took Mermaid off by surprise. Mermaid's eyes widen as she was even more intrigued on what the lizard was. Undeterred, Mermaid gave the small reptile the olive that was stuck on the toothpick of her sandwich. The lizard proceeded to eat the olive and ran away shortly afterwards. curious, Mermaid followed the lizard to a table where a young man in a white coat and glasses sat next to a brunette woman no younger or older then he was. The man proceeded to pet the lizard and smile as he turned to see Mermaid staring in awe.

"Looks like you've made a new friend haven't you?" The man gently wispered to the reptile.

"He is ours, bro." replied the woman.

Mermaid walked up to the pair as she looked in amazement of the lizard.

"Hello, sorry for coming in unannounced." Mermaid greeted.

"No worries. I am Nublar, and this is my sister Sorna." the man introduced himself and the woman.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Mermaid."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mermaid. I see you've encountered our little pet here." Sorna replied.

"What is he exactly?" Mermaid asked.

"She's a velociraptor, in a few years she'll be big enough to hunt big game like goats." Nublar answered.

"A velociraptor?! Wow! I never thought it'd be this cute!" Mermaid exclaimed.

"Yep, they may be cute now, but when they get older you've got to be careful around them." Nublar warned.

"How come?" Mermaid queried.

"A few months ago, one of the raptors tore a new one out of our staff members while we tried to put it in the enclosure. And you expect InGen to give us automated cage doors." Sorna explained.

"Interesting. But why are you doing this if you know they're dangerous?" Mermaid asked.

"For both science, and amusement. We are currently trying to rebuild our project from the ground up, you can stop by our place if you want." Sorna answered.

"Mermaid! Where are you? We're gonna be packing soon!" Bhikkhuni shouted.

Before Mermaid left to go back home, Sorna gave her a InGen business card with their numbers so Mermaid can contact them for the work on their projects. Nublar and Sorna waved goodbye as Mermaid helped pack up the picnic with Siren and Bhikkhuni and headed back home on the dirt road. The three women lived together in a small town with hotsprings, apartments, shops, and even a parking lot for the residents. Mermaid, Siren, and Bhikkhuni went inside their home and hung out for a while until nightfall. The next day Siren recieved a letter in the mail to take Bhikkhuni and Mermaid to Danton Naval Base and to only bring essentials for the "vacation".


End file.
